Eyes of a lost soul
by lost angel 777
Summary: [ItaXOOC]‘Some say I’m not from this world, others say I’m a demon, what I am I do not know, but the one thing I know is that I am unwanted. Why I did not know at first, but now I do. Feared and hated by everyone I now walk this earth...´I DONT own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story and I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Some say I'm not from this world, others say I'm a demon, what I am I do not know, but the one thing I know is that I am unwanted. Why I did not know at first, but now I do.

Feared and hated by everyone I now walk this Earth. Keres is my name.'

"Come Nemesis!"

A raven, black as the night, flew and sat down on his mistress shoulder.

'Now let me tell you a tale of the ancient ones, of my ancestors.

Did you know that people once believed that the eyes where the way to the soul. And if your eyes where lost, taken from you, your soul would be trapped in your body, locked away, unable to be set free from this world. Even if you would die, your soul would still be trapped in your body, forced to stay in this world, unable to find peace for all eternity.'

Hm. I felt a smirk tug on my lips. What else can I say than that they where right, but what they did not know was that the one whose eyes where stolen where bound to obey every command of the new possessor of the **stolen **eye, in life as in death, bound to obey his or her master's command for all eternity, or on this case, mistress.

Now let's go and collect all those pretty eyes that are just waiting for us to be added to our precious collection.'

The raven flew away from his mistress shoulder, in search for what her heart desired.

Keres started to walk down the lonely path that led to the hidden village of stone.

**Meanwhile **

Two Akatsuki members where on a mission heading for the hidden village of stone.

"Move you're fucking your ass and stop counting that damn money already! I want to get to the hidden village of stone before nightfall." A very pissed of Hidan shouted at a very annoyed Kakuzu.

"Yeah! I'm coming mummy". Kakuzu replied

"Whatever. We also have to find that fat-ass that owns Akatsuki a lot of money"

Kakuzu's eye twinkled.

"Did you say that he owned Akatsuki **a lot of** **money**?"

"Yeah. Didn't you read the mission-scroll?"

Hidan said turning around, expecting an answer from his teammate, but was just greetedby a big cloud of dust.

Kakuzu ran towards the hidden village of stone at a very high velocity. Running past Hidan, leaving behind a now very confused Hidan in a dust cloud …

"HEY!"

"Money here I come"Hidan (--) swetdrop

"WAIT FOR ME!"

And started to run after Kakuzu.

'Seams like I said the magic word.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word list:

Greek mythology

**Keres:** (death spirit, darkness of death, death shades) Daimoness of slaughter and disease, goddess of violent death (violent death murder, ravaging disease, blablabla.)

**Nemesis:** Envy


	2. Chapter 2

**In the hidden village of Stone **

Keres walked along the streets of Stone as she heard a muffled cry come from an alley nearby. Curiosity got the better of her and she headed towards the sound and what she saw made her furious.

A little boy around eight tried to save his little sister from a man in his forties that was about to rape the girl.

Keres ran up to the man and jerked him away from her and threw him into the wall, making the whole wall crumble.

She then walked over to the girl and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, Shh don't cry. Everything is going to be alright, you're safe now."

Keres said as she absorbed all the girls' fear that the man had made her feel.

Keres walked up to the boy that, now exhausted, sat on the ground. She placed the girl on the ground down beside him.

"You should take her home now" (she said to the boy, with a kind smile on her lips.)

He nodded before he got up on shaky legs and took his sister by the hand.

"Thank you miss for saving my sister"

(The boy bowed and looked at the woman. She was beautiful.

_She had pitch black hair that went to her lower back, her hair was so black that it seemed like it absorbed all light. Her skin was pail but not a sick pail one. But it was her eyes that caught him. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. I feel warm inside when she looks at him with those warm beep blue sapphire eyes it felt like all the pain he ever was washed away when he into her eyes. But her eyes also seems to carry sadness in them, it looks like she is carrying all the sadness and sorrow in the world._

His thoughts were irrupted when she spoke:

"You're welcomed, now run along."

"Hai" he said as he turned away and took a last glance at her before ran away.

Keres watched the retreating forms of the children, still with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey bitch!"

Keres turned around facing a now, on his feet, very pissed of fat-ass.

"You, how dare you try to hurt children that are so fragile and defenseless, I will make you pay for you have done."

"Ha! You're your going to make me pay! You whore should know your place and shut u-"

Keres once kind and love filled sapphire eyes had now turned could and filled with hatred and fury, her eyes where so ice-cold that even hell would have frozen over.

The man started to tremble when he saw into the woman's eyes. Suddenly he felt the urge to run a way and then he noticed that he was unable to move, he was only able to talk, frozen to the spot he watched in fear as the young woman slowly approached him.

"W-who are you?"

The woman stood now a couple of feet away from him.

"I'm Keres, and I am going to make you pay for all the hurt and pain you have caused."

Keres said with a calm voice that made the man tremble even more.

He heard the woman called Keres start to mumble some words on a language that was foreign to him as he felt an immense pain go through his whole body. It felt like he was thorn to parts, like his soul was ripped out of his body.

He tried to scream but not a single tune could escape his lips, as he fell to the ground.

Keres walked up to the man that had caused so many people so much pain. He seemed dead to the world but she knew better than that. She kneeled down laid her hand over the mans open fear filled eyes and made some hand seals with the other hand. She then stood up strait, in her hand she held something that looked like marble, but if you took a closer look on the man on the ground you could see that he was missing an eye. She looked down at him.

"Now you can't hurt anyone anymore."

She clenched her fist around the eye that she held and shattered it into shimmering white dust that slowly flew away in the soft breeze.

"Your soul will be trapped in your body unable to be set free because I destroyed your eye. You will seem dead to the world. You will be unable to move your body but you will still be able to hear and see what happens around you. But no one can hear you.

You will also never reach the afterlife. This is my punishment to you for the crimes you have committed. You will be cursed to stay in this world forever. Never to rest in peace."

Keres turned around and started to walk away leaving the body of the man behind her. She continued to walk until she saw two men staring at her. They where dressed in black cloaks that had red clouds on them. She could not see their faces because of the straw hats that they were wearing but she knew that they where watching her, she knew she was in deep shit.

**With Hidan and Kakuzu. **

"Finally! We're here" Said a tired Hidan

"Now let'sget that money and leave. The scroll says that he should live here somewhere."

Hidan and Kakuzu walked along the streets of Stone as two children came running by them. The two Akatsukis noticed that the children where pretty beaten up and that they where running from the area that their "client" lived in. But they didn't give it a second thought thou. As they passed an alley they saw a man and a woman. The quite fat man lied on the ground and the woman was kneeling beside him.

The woman did something to the man and then got up. She had still not noticed them. She said something to the man on the ground that they couldn't hear because they were too far away. But they could see that she was holding something in her right hand. Then they recognized the man, it was the man that owed the Akatsuki money. The woman turned around and noticed them.

"What do you want?" They heard her say.

**Back to normality**

They ignored her question.

"Kakuzu what shall we do now? It seems like we won't get the money that we came for. And what shall we tell the leader when we come back empty-handed?"

"Well she killed the guy so we take her with us to the leader and then he may decide what he wants to do with her."

**Keres POV **

How dare they ignore my question!´

Then one of the men that was wearing a mask spoke to her:

"Well it looks like that you killed someone that owed us some money, so you will now come with us."

Like hell I will.´

She spoke up.

"Well first I do not give a damn if he owed you money or not, and secondly I am not going anywhere with you two."

"Well you don't have a choice" Kakuzu said as he and Hidan started to approach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the battles beguine!

Keres watched them stand there, not making a single move.

So first they "challenge" me to a fight and then they just stand there doing absolutely nothing? From what I've seen so far they must be good, because if they weren't they would already have attacked me. And those cloaks clearly point out that their not from some ordinary gang. Hmm, those cloaks seem so familiar where have seen those before? I have to be careful.´

Normal POV

The two Akatsuki members just stood there observing the woman. Exchanging looks they started approaching her.

Ah, so it begins!' Keres thought with a smirk.

Hidan took a kunai and threw it aiming for Keres' leg, but she avoided the flying object easily by jumping back a few feet.

Keres POV

This is going to be fun´

Keres bit her finger and drew blood and then went through some fast hand seals.

'Twin blood clones.' And smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared you could see two identical women.

Then without a word the two women sprinted of in different directions. Hidan and Kakuzu split up, each of them following one clone.

Hidan's POV

The clone turned around and faced Hidan, kunai in hand. He quickly took out a kunai and charged at her. The clone easily blocked his strike at her chest and took out a second kunai and tried to slash him across the stomach. Hidan jumped away and narrowly avoided the kunai. He disappeared and reappeared behind her and held a kunai at her throat. The woman then just 'poofed' away, leaving a little stunned Hidan.

"So it was a clone... damn how embarrassing."

Keres POV

'Yes! I think I have lost him for a while. Now I just have to make a clone and then I'll be gone.' She made a clone and then jumped onto a rooftop hiding, waiting for the cloaked man to appear, while her clone stood on the ground.

'Oh! Here he comes.' Keres could not help but snicker softly.

Kakutzu's POV:

'Now where is that little kunochi?' He thought scanning the area. His gaze stopped at a figure in the middle of a clearing.

'Ah! There she is.' He thought smirking evilly.

Kakutzu watched the woman standing there making herself another clone and then jump up on one of the rooftops hiding.

'Trying to fool me I see?'

A smirk crept onto his lips as he made himself a clone and let it battle the clone while he snuck up behind the kunochi himself.

He heard the woman snicker and say how stupid she thought he was.

Keres POV

"Oh man! This is so easy. He hasn't even noticed that he's fighting one of my clones."

But unknown to her a dark figure was sneaking up behind her.

At hearing this, Kakuzu's smirk only grew, and then he pushed some pressure points and on the woman's neck and she went limp.

Keres suddenly felt a presence behind her.

Oh crap!´ She thought and then everything went black.

After a moment Hidan met up with Kakuzu who was carrying the unconscious woman on his shoulder.

They then where on their way back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

A Few miles away;

The **real** Keres sat in a tree, waiting for her raven, Nemesis, to arrive while snickering at how stupid the two men where to not to notice that she had escaped and that they where carrying her clone.

Flashback:

After Keres had made her two clones she had used a transportation jutsu and teleported to a safe place a few miles way while the dust settled and then continued to watch the fight.

(A/N; Keres twin blood clones are very strong because HER blood and charka is in them. She can control them from a far distance and she can also see what they see through the clones' eyes. In this case she decided to put some less charka in one of them so it would poof away when it got wounded, while the other would only perish when she set it free.)

End of Flashback

She heard the sound of wings and turned her eyes towards the sky and saw Nemesis.

The raven flew to his mistress and sat down on her shoulder.

"Ah! Hello Nemesis where have you been? I have been waiting for you, you know. Ah never mind! I want you lend me your eyes my friend and follow the two men wearing black cloaks whit red clouds on, carrying my clone.

The raven 'crowed', meaning that he got it and then flew away following the two men.

Keres then once again settled down in the tree and closed her eyes and used her bond with the raven and saw in her inner eye how the raven saw the world.

The Akatsuki headquarters

Hidan and Kakutsu had finally arrived at the headquarters with the "unconscious" woman, and went for two big wooden doors and knocked on them twice. Then a deep voice could be heard from the inside.

"Enter!"

And they did.

The room was dark, they walked to the center and laid the, still unconscious, woman down on the floor and walked up and stood in front of a desk.

The dark voice could be heard once again.

"I take it as you have had some complications on your mission, what happened?"

"Well you see…" Hidan started.

When they had told Leader what happened, Leader spoke:

"Wake the girl."

Hidan walked up to the woman who lied on her side while her hair covered her face.

Hidan crouched down and pushed some chakra points on the girl's neck in order to wake her… but nothing happened.

'What's wrong with her, why's she not waking up? She should be up by now.' thought Hidan. He decided to check on the girl and turned her onto her back, and then suddenly a snore could be heard echoing through the room, the noise coming from the small woman lying on the floor.

She was sleeping...And snoring.

Everyone in the room (all the Akatsuki members where gathered in the room) sweet-dropped on their head except one, our favorite sharingan user Itachi, who just watched the sleeping woman with a stoic face. After recovering of the light shock Hidan shook the girl so she would wake up.

A few miles away from the Akatsuki headquarters a raven haired woman lied sound asleep in a tree

Somewhere on the way of the back to the headquarters the woman had dozed off. That was until she fell down from her tree, due to her clone being shook. Keres had forgotten to cut her link between her clone before she fell asleep, so she would now respond to that happened to her clone, and the clones movements also.

Ouch, damn I have to remember not to fall asleep again in a tree while I'm connected with one of my blood clones´ Keres thought.

'What now. Oh! Now I remember, my clone was kidnapped.'

(Still linked with her clone) Keres sat up and leaned against the tree that she just fell from and closed her eyes and concentrated on her clone.

Now she could see a room that was dimly lit. She felt the presence of ten people in the room standing around her, looking at her from the shadows but she didn't care so much, she just stood up (her clone) and let out a small yawn and stretched she then focused her eyes on her surroundings.

Leader speaking; Who are you? He asked the woman.

But she just ignored him, while she was looking around.

Keres POV;

Keres looked around the room taking in her surroundings while ignoring the question she was being asked And what she saw almost made her heart stop. So many strong souls all gathered in one room just waiting for her to be collected

Normal POV;

Suddenly the once calm woman squealed like a little child and took something out of the little bag she carried on her hip.

It was a book and on it stood "Bingo book for pretty eyes". She then started running around the room asking the names of the different persons, all being so shocked that they answered her and before they knew what had happened they had give her their names.

When she was ready she just stood there in the middle of the room taking in her surroundings with an expressionless face.

The Akatsuki members just watched the strange girl, first she had ran around the room like a little child and now she just stood there with no emotions on her face.

And then an 'Hmf!' could be heard from the girl.

The Leader who was already a little bit irritated for not receiving an answer from the girl the first time, asked again who she was, but she continued to ignore him.

Keres talked out loud for her self without herself noticing;

"Hm, those black cloaks with the red clouds seem so familiar. What was the name of that organization again? It was something like Chakaboki no, Bakatsuki no. Aka something aka, aka, Akatsuki! Yes that's the it."

And for the second time a sweet drop graced the head of the Akatsuki members.

Leader spoke irritated: Mark my words woman this is the last time I'll ask you: Who are you, and if you don't answer me then-

Keres: And then what? Are you big bad men going to hurt little me? (She said in a taunting voice) I don't think so.

Man your all stupid if you haven't noticed that you can't hurt me.

This only confused the members more. And finally Deidara had to ask the question that they all asked themselves.

"Ah! Un, what do you mean by not noticing it yet?"

Keres: And here I thought that you where the great Akatsuki, well I guess that I was wrong. Keres sighed.

But then an evil smirk crept to her lips.

"To answer your question I think I'll just show you."

She said making all the members go into high-alert, waiting for her to make some kind of move to attack them. But what happened next none of them could have even image.

The woman poofed away in a cloud of smoke, leaving a note behind saying; "Keres' clone was here xP"

Leaving the dumbstruck Akatsuki members in the dark room (O.o).

Itachi's POV;

'WTF, she was just a clone, and I didn't notice it whit my sharingan, OMG! Has my eyesight gone that bad!?

Back to normality;

Leader was now beyond pissed, fuming in his seat behind the desk.

"Find her and bring the REAL girl this time". He said with a voice that would even make hell freeze over on one of its warmest days (that saying quite much).

And then all the Akatsuki members went hunting for the konochi, now known as Keres.

A/N: If you are really, REALLY nice I will add Itachi in the following chappie XP 


End file.
